villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hector Estrada
Hector Estrada is an antagonist of the TV show Dexter. He is a drug kingpin who is responsible for the death of Dexter Morgan's mother at the hands of Santos Jimenez. He was portrayed by an unknown actor in seasons one and two and Nestor Serrano, who also played Navi Araz in 24, in season seven. Biography Estrada was a drug lord who was being investigated by detective Harry Morgan. During the investigation, Estrada became suspicious that one of his employees, Laura Moser, was an informant, and ordered Santos Jimenez to follow her. When Jimenez confirmed her as a mole, he, Estrada, and an enforcer named Juan Pablo Eliso abducted Laura, three other snitches, and Laura's children Dexter Morgan and Brian Moser, taking them to a shipyard, where Estrada ordered Jimenez to kill them. Jimenez then proceeded to kill all the informants with a chainsaw, before the three escaped, leaving Dexter and Brian alive. Estrada was later imprisoned after Jimenez turned informant. In season seven, years after the murder, Maria LaGuerta arranges for Estrada to be released on fictional "health grounds" in order to get the now-adult Dexter to kill him in revenge so she can trap him. Dexter falls into the trap, as he sees Estrada running after a bus and realises that he is in fact in full health. He approaches Estrada under the alias "Steve Gaskill" and asks him for help selling a large quantity of cannabis Savita. Estrada agrees, and that night, he meets with Dexter, who leads him to a shipping container like the one his mother was trapped in before her murder. When Estrada becomes suspicious, Dexter chokes him out and cling films him to the killing table, which he had placed in the container.. When Estrada comes round, Dexter reveals his identity, and informs Estrada that he cut Jimenez up with a chainsaw and is going to do the same to him. However, Estrada accuses him of working with LaGuerta to set him up, causing Dexter to realise LaGuerta' s true goal. In response, he cuts Estrada loose, but LaGuerta arrives and Estrada takes the opportunity to knock Dexter out and escape. In the following episode, Dexter tracks down Estrada by following his wife Florencia, before luring him into a car park and injecting him with M99, knocking him out. He then takes him back to the container and cling films him to the table again. When Estrada comes round, Dexter tricks him into calling LaGuerta to their location so that he can kill her too by telling him that he'll let him go if he does. However, after Estrada does so, Dexter stabs him in the chest, killing him and disposing of the last of his mother's killers. Dexter then shoots Estrada's corpse in order to make it look like LaGuerta shot him, with LaGuerta later being shot and killed before having the scene set up to make it look like Estrada shot her in return before his death. Trivia *He is called Lipsey in Dexter's initial flashbacks to the crime. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal